The present invention relates to an elevator door leaf which is used for car and/or landing doors in an elevator. The door leaf comprises at least one door panel and a support structure, e.g. a frame, with at least one profile, which advantageously extends vertically in the area of the leading side edge during the closing movement of the door leaf.